Technical Field
This disclosure relates to electronic systems and, in particular, to amplifiers.
Description of Related Technology
Radio frequency (RF) power amplifiers can be used to boost the power of an RF signal having a relatively low power. Thereafter, the boosted RF signal can be used for a variety of purposes, including, for example, driving an antenna, a switch, a mixer and/or a filter in an RF system.
Power amplifiers can be included in a wide variety of communications devices to amplify an RF signal for transmission. Example communications devices include, but are not limited to, mobile phones, tablets, base stations, network access points, laptops, computers, and televisions. As an example, in mobile phones that communicate using a cellular standard, a wireless local area network (WLAN) standard, and/or any other suitable communication standard, a power amplifier can be used to amplify the RF signal. An RF signal can have a frequency in the range from about 30 kHz to 300 GHz, such as in a range from about 450 MHz to about 6 GHz for certain communications standards.